


From Dust to Glory

by Palepious



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Side Sith Inquisitor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sith Inquisitor Storyline, Sith Inquisitor Storyline Spoilers, Thevior needs a nap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palepious/pseuds/Palepious
Summary: Thevior had no idea how his slavery had come to be in the first place. All that he could remember was waking up in a transporter, leaning against the sweaty shoulder of a man who told him he was a slave e now. He had been a little boy back then and at first he didn't believe the man, didn't want to believe him. But the moment the shuttle landed and Thevior was dragged out by the arm it was clear: he was no longer free.This is the story of my Sith Inquisitor Thevior, I'll write about the rest of the Veliar legacy in given time
Relationships: Male Sith Inquistor
Kudos: 6





	From Dust to Glory

Thevior had no idea how his slavery had come to be in the first place. All that he could remember was waking up in a transporter, leaning against the sweaty shoulder of a man who told him he was a slave e now. He had been a little boy back then and at first he didn't believe the man, didn't want to believe him. But the moment the shuttle landed and Thevior was dragged out by the arm it was clear: he was no longer free. Those memories were faded now, anything before the transporter was almost impossible to recall, so Thevior just didn't bother to. There were more important things at hand, and that every day: simple things like surviving the day. The best way to do that was to do what he was doing at the moment: kneeling in the scorching sand of Korriban and doing what was wanted of him. Thevior had always known he wasn't made for the sun, he heated up terribly fast and had a hard time cooling down, and if that wasn't good enough then the fact that his skin was turning different shades of purple, which was never a good sign. But he had learned, now he had learned to drape a torn up shirt around his head and shoulders, to lessen the burn. But still didn't help with the burn in his hands.

Thevior considered ripping up the lower hem of his shirt and wrapping the straps around his palm when suddenly he heard the distinct sound of a blaster being fired and the following panicked screeches of slaves. Getting up from. His kneeing position Thevior threw a careful look over the piece of ruin he had been kneeling behind behind, only to see that one of the grunts, who were supposed to make sure they did their work, had opened fire on the helpless slaves. Within half a second Thevior's survival instinct kicked in and he scrambled to his feet, trying to bring as much distance between the watchman and himself. A part of him knew that it mattered little how far away he was from the watchman, still he knew he had to run, otherwise he was dead meat. Thevior only stopped running when he stumbled over a rock that was only partly covered by sand. He staggered trying not to fall, but in the end landed in the sand on his knees. Dread filled him when Thevior threw a glance over his shoulder, the grunt was close hand had his eyes fixated on him.

The fear in Theviors stomach was joined by desperation and anger, anger about his helplessness, his enslavement and the injustice he had to endure. Mostly acting on instinct Thevior got to his feet, grabbing a stone in the proccess, the watchman seemed to watch him in a sadistic satisfaction. Piercing the guard with his gaze Thevior's grip on the stone in his right hand tighened, the anger boiling in his stomach seemed to overflow, Thevior couldn't hear anything but the pounding of his own blood in his ears when he threw the stone. What neither he nor the guard expected was that not only the stone left Theviors hand, but also a purple-blue bolt of lightning that found it's target in the brutes chest. With a scream the human fell to the ground, a soft string of smoke emitted from his chest. Not believing what had happened Thevior stared at his hand, he hardly noticed the other guradsmen arriving, a hand on his shoulder pressing him to the ground. A blaster was pressed to the back of his skull and somewhere behind him someone said "contact Overseer Harkun that we found another one for his little group"

\---------

They gave him new clothes, something to eat that wasn't rock hard bread and a bit of water. Thevior wasn't sure what awaited him, he was aware that there was only one slightly logical explanation for him throwing lightning, somehow he had managed to use the force. Would he be executed for attacking a guard? If yes, then why did they give him clothes and food? Maybe it was a sick game of the sith, maybe not. Thevior didn't dare ask the men that made sure he wouldn't escape, so he was still pondering his fate when he was led by two men to a shuttle. He didn't resist when they roughly shoved him inside and instructed him to sit down, in the small shuttle were other people who looked as exausted and miserable as he felt at the moment, there was little doubt that these people were slaves, just like he was. Gods what would happen to him?


End file.
